


love scenario

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: wooseok skeptis soal percintaan, tapi tak menghalanginya untuk mendukung apapun yang jinhyuk rasakan sekarang.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk
Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965223
Kudos: 1





	love scenario

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini adalah bagian dari sns au yang aku publish tahun lalu. karena takut hilang, jadi aku arsipkan beberapa narasinya di ao3. kalau mau baca lengkap au-nya bisa cek twt @ryuveliest ^^
> 
> selamat baca. i miss these boys so much.

“kamu … lagi kasmaran, ya?”

wooseok tersenyum penuh arti, sementara jinhyuk menunduk — berusaha menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah. sahabatnya dari kecil ini, meskipun selalu terlihat percaya diri dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun yang ditemui, tetap berubah jadi siput canggung ketika berhadapan, atau sekedar mengobrol tentang orang yang ia sukai. catatan: orang beneran. ia boleh ahli membicarakan dinamika karakter fiksional yang ada di film-film animasi favoritnya, juga mudah sekali mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemuja karakter tertentu. namun jika sudah berkaitan dengan perasaannya pada orang yang benar-benar _orang_ (bukan _orang-orangan_ ), jinhyuk langsung mengangkat bendera putih.

 _menggemaskan sekali_ , batin wooseok. ia seperti melihat jinhyuk sebagai tokoh utama film yang masih mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa hatinya sudah tercuri. sehari-harinya jinhyuk memang berusaha santai, tapi sebagai orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal dan tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan remehnya, wooseok tetap lebih jeli. bagaimana mungkin wooseok melewatkan kontrasnya jinhyuk dalam memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitar dan objek afeksinya akhir-akhir ini? biasanya ia heboh tiap berpapasan dengan anak-anak ekskul teater di lobi, jalanan sekitar sekolah, atau area kantin. tapi kenapa ketika _anak itu_ lewat, jinhyuk langsung putar balik, menghindari tatap-tatapan apalagi percakapan kasual? belum lagi ketika mereka _terpaksa_ mengobrol, gerak-gerik jinhyuk jadi seperti robot kehabisan bahan bakar. kan wooseok jadi curiga. jinhyuk itu belum ada jejak rekam benci-bencian sampai taraf enggan berinteraksi; kalaupun sedang kesal dengan seseorang, biasanya wooseok jadi tempatnya bercerita pertama kali.

nah. daripada timbul fitnah dan asumsi yang tidak-tidak, wooseok akhirnya menodong jinhyuk. dan benar saja, setelah merenung sejenak, yang ditodong kini menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti akan melakukan ritual pengakuan dosa.

“iya, sok. kenapa dia harus muncul dan mengganggu ketentraman hidup? ini hatiku udah rapuh, malah dipukuli kayak kentongan.”

— wooseok pun tertawa kencang sesudah mendengar rilisan resmi dari saudara jinhyuk, sampai tak sadar terjatuh dari kursi. inilah kenapa kisah cinta tak bosan-bosan dinikmati, meski berulang digunakan sebagai tema cerita fiksi dan genre film di televisi.

pertama kali jinhyuk jatuh cinta itu … sepertinya saat mereka masih sd kelas empat. yang wooseok ingat, jinhyuk kerap bersembunyi di balik punggungnya saat anak dari kelas sebelah lewat. ia awalnya bingung, apa jinhyuk sedang ada masalah dengan anak yang terkenal sering berkunjung ke kebun belakang sekolah untuk menyiram bunga-bunga itu? masa ia iseng cari gara-gara lalu berujung sungkan bertatap muka dengan yang bersangkutan? hmm. karena saat itu wooseok tidak mau membuat jinhyuk tersinggung, ia menyimpan sendiri rasa ingin tahunya. ia tidak pernah mengungkit, sekalipun kejadian tersebut berulang terus sampai mereka duduk di kelas enam. sampai pada suatu hari — ketika mereka sedang bersiap-siap turun dari bus yang tiga hari terakhir mengantarkan mereka studi wisata, jinhyuk yang duduk di bangku sebelah mendekatinya dan berbisik,

_“usokie, aku takut.”_

_“takut kenapa? kita kan pulang bersama-sama.”_

_“bukan. aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah lulus.”_

_oh._ wooseok pun sadar, beginilah cara jinhyuk _bekerja_ — cara jinhyuk menerjemahkan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain yang dianggapnya 'spesial'. bukan dengan peluk cium ala bunda, bukan juga dengan kata-kata manis dan ajakan jalan-jalan berdua seperti yang sering dilakukan ayah. bunda dulu pernah bilang bahwa kadang, rasa sayang itu disalurkan lewat perhatian secara tidak langsung. entah itu mengawasi dari kejauhan agar tidak ada anak nakal yang mengganggu, membantunya menyelesaikan sesuatu tanpa bilang-bilang, atau sekedar menyelipkan pesan semangat di kolong meja. banyaaak sekali. wooseok berpikir, jadi selama ini maksud jinhyuk meletakkan semprotan air di kebun belakang sekolah tiap sebelum pulang itu ... untuk anak kelas sebelah? maksudnya mampir ke kelas sebelah untuk menaruh permen cokelat di meja dekat jendela tiap pagi itu … untuk anak _yang disukainya_?

kadang wooseok ingin mengomel, “kenapa kamu nggak bilang langsung dari dulu?” — _nggak pakai kode-kode, nggak pakai ribet._ tapi sekali lagi, jinhyuk dan dirinya adalah orang yang berbeda. kata buku yang pernah ia baca, manusia memang seperti itu, ditantang untuk saling menghargai meski memiliki _warna_ yang berbeda-beda. ayah dan bunda yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama saja punya selera makanan yang bertolak belakang, belum kebiasaan-kebiasaan lain yang tidak wooseok ketahui. tapi toh mereka tetap bisa menghujani wooseok dengan kadar kasih sayang yang sama, duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil mengelus-elus wooseok yang tertidur di atas pangkuan. jadi perbedaan padangan dan _cara kerja_ … bukan sesuatu yang harus selalu dipaksakan sama bukan? kecuali jika jinhyuk secara langsung menanyakan pendapat wooseok, atau mengajaknya bertemu dalam sesi buka-bukaan dan ekspos diri, barulah wooseok mau bergerak untuk menjelaskan.

seperti sekarang, misalnya.

di tahun pertama sma. jinhyuk ternyata bisa kasmaran lagi, dan kali ini tidak berniat ingin menutup-nutupi.

“kamu kan pernah pacaran dulu ya … gimana … cara pdkt, sok …?”

“oh wow.” wooseok menaikkan alis dengan sugestif, “ternyata temanku bisa berubah segini cepatnya.”

mendengar reaksi wooseok, jinhyuk langsung merengut, “harusnya aku yang bilang gitu waktu kamu sempat ikut geng preman.”

“aish, nggak usah bahas-bahas itu!” wooseok buru-buru mencegah topik tentang dirinya semasa smp diungkit lebih jauh. itu episode paling memalukan yang ingin ia hapus dari memori, tapi kalau dia tidak mengalami masa-masa 'memberontak', ia bakal kekurangan bahan untuk menasihati, dan tekad kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekat, terutama adiknya, dari berbagai jenis marabahaya. memang ada kejadian tertentu yang membuatnya terdorong ikut geng senior dengan reputasi buruk, tapi yah, itu cerita buat kapan-kapan saja. ia lebih ingin mendengar secuplik kisah asmara dari teman yang berusaha keluar dari zona nyamannya.

“dan btw, aku dulu pacaran cuma tahan dua minggu, lho. yakin mau belajar dari aku?”

“ya kan aku cuma tanya gimana cara pdkt. bukan tutorial pacaran …”

“waduh, lebih banyak yang pdkt ke aku duluan, hyuk. akunya sekali ditembak iya-iya aja. kakaknya populer sih, bisa bikin iri dengki senior-senior lain.” jelas wooseok sesantai mungkin, maksudnya biar jinhyuk tidak terkaget-kaget.

jujur, ia semasa smp memang sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan eksplorasi. bukan cuma urusan jadi preman, lika-liku percintaan pun turut ia jalani dengan tangan terbuka. jatuh cinta dan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta? pernah. patah hati dan membuat orang lain patah hati? juga pernah dong — lebih banyak malah. sayangnya, jinhyuk tidak 100% mengikuti runutan kejadian. penyebabnya jelas karena: 1) mereka kebetulan tidak satu sekolah, 2) mereka punya pola kesibukan yang berbeda, belum ditambah bimbel dan ekskul yang rutin diikuti, dan 3) ehm ... mereka agak menjauh satu sama lain karena beberapa hal. jadi ya, momen mereka bisa saling bertukar pikiran tidak seintensif dulu zaman sd, atau sekarang. jinhyuk paling-paling hanya bisa main ke rumah saat _weekend_ , dan mendapat potongan cerita samar tentang kim wooseok dan para gebetan. wajarlah kalau ia tidak tahu (atau tidak ingat?) kalau wooseok belum pernah benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan. diminta memberi nasihat umum mungkin masih bisa, tapi diminta merangkum tips dan trik praktis? hmm … sepertinya anda datang ke tempat yang salah.

“loh kok gitu?” jinhyuk ternyata tidak puas dengan jawaban wooseok, meminta sahabatnya kembali mengingat-ngingat kapan pernah menginisiasi pdkt tanpa intervensi pihak lain. wooseok sebenarnya malas menggali masa lalu, tapi demi jinhyuk, baiklah …

“aku pernah sih pdkt duluan. tapi ternyata orangnya udah punya pacar.”

“….”

“….”

“kok ngenes gini kitanya, sok.”

“namanya juga belum jodoh.”

hari ini wooseok belum terbayang tentang pacar atau pendamping hidup. sudah lama juga ia tidak merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan patah hati. mungkin karena di sma ini ia lebih fokus belajar dan merapikan cita-cita di masa depan. prioritasnya sudah bergeser, tak sedang ingin berurusan dengan perasaan abstrak yang suka membuatnya hilang arah. tapi ya, kembali lagi soal _cara kerja_ ; ia tak bisa membuat orang lain memiliki takaran dan prioritas yang sama dengannya. karena itu, seskeptis apapun ia terhadap urusan cinta-cintan, tak menghalanginya ikut senang saat jinhyuk mengaku sedang kasmaran, ikut mendukung juga kalau-kalau ia nanti benar-benar menjalankan aksi pdkt pada objek sasaran. kapan lagi bisa melihat sahabatnya berkembang, dari yang awalnya suka canggung dan sembunyi di balik punggung, jadi nekat mengajak gebetan jalan … atau bahkan gandengan di depan publik?

“hyuk. aku nggak bisa ngasih tips-tips yang detail, karena aku sendiri juga nggak punya banyak pengalaman bagus. garis bawahi ya, pe-nga-la-man ba-gus. tapi begini, kalau ingin dekat dengannya, cobalah untuk dekat sebagai _teman_ terlebih dulu. kenali dia, kenali latar belakangnya, cari tahu apa yang ia sukai, cari juga persamaan apa yang kira-kira bisa menyatukan kalian. ketika kamu melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, pasti ada jalan kok.” wooseok mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya, sambil berpikir, menyusun rangkaian kata dalam kepala agar bisa keluar sesederhana mungkin.

“kamu dan dia kan sama-sama anak teater tuh, bisa kali ngomongin serba-serbi teater, atau kalau mau ambis bisa lah bertukar visi misi.”

jinhyuk menganggguk-angguk pelan, tapi kemudian semacam tersadar. “tapi dia sepertinya lebih suka bantuin kakak-kakak bikin kostum dan dekor panggung deh daripada jadi pemain inti? eh … tapi dia juga pernah bilang ingin main di panggung besar.”

“nah itu tahu.” wooseok menepuk-nepuk pundak jinhyuk, memberikan aliran semangat dan membantunya berpikir lebih positif. “dan hei, kostum? kenapa kamu gak modus aja minta ajarin bikin kostum sendiri? nyari bahan dan jahit-jahit sendiri gitu.”

“buat apa?”

“duh. kamu kan suka ke acara jejepangan, bos … ya buat _cosplay_ lah. masa kamu ke sana cuma pakai _wig_ sasuke sama _headband_ desa konoha yang kamu coret pakai spidol terus ...” wooseok tidak tahu dari mana ia bisa memunculkan ide asal semacam ini, tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiran, dan anehnya sanggup membuat jinhyuk menggumamkan _“usok, kamu jenius”_ sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias.

 _well_ , mungkin ia tidak terlalu buruk juga dalam memberikan tips praktis? ( tapi tentu saja, ia tidak akan mempraktikannya untuk diri sendiri dalam waktu dekat. mungkin suatu hari, kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. orang yang membuat hatinya jungkir balik, susah dikendalikan dengan akal sehat. orang yang membuatnya percaya lagi bahwa cinta dalam konteks romantis mampu membuat dunianya semakin berwarna, mengubah hari-hari kelabu menjadi semakin penuh cahaya — )

* * *

**ps:**

“sst. hyuk, dengar-dengar anak itu … anak konglomerat.” wooseok berdiri di samping jinhyuk yang sedang menempelkan poster acara ekskul di mading sekolah, membisikinya gosip yang baru-baru ini ia dengar dari teman-teman sekelas. ia tidak tahu apakah jinhyuk dapat gosip ini juga atau belum, namun mengingat anak itu … anak yang disukai jinhyuk itu biasa pulang pergi dijemput mobil mewah, sepertinya tanpa gosip pun semua bisa mengindera kalau anak itu bukan anak biasa.

“hmm … terus?” jinhyuk melirik wooseok, dengan senyum kecil yang membuat rasa penasaran wooseok tergelitik (lagi dan lagi).

“ketika kamu melakukannya sepenuh hati, pasti ada jalan, kan?”

wooseok tercenung sebentar, tapi tak lama kemudian ingat bahwa apa yang barusan disampaikan jinhyuk adalah apa yang pernah ia sampaikan juga padanya; jauh-jauh hari sebelum jinhyuk akhirnya nekat mendekati anak itu dan memintanya mengajari jahit-menjahit tanpa tahu malu. oh, bahkan sekarang jinhyuk sudah berani mengajak anak itu ke _bunkasai_ bersama?

“haha bener. semangat ya.” wooseok membalas senyuman sahabatnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

_cinta itu … selalu mengejutkan, ya._


End file.
